The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena ×hybrida. 
The new cultivar originated from a branch mutation of ‘Scarlena.’ This mutation was discovered in the field. ‘Scarlena’ is commercially available and is known by the synonym ‘Tukana Scarlet.’ ‘Scarlena’ has been patented as U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,578.
As a result of this mutation the present cultivar was created in 2002 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 8, 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.